Perfection
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: They say nobody's perfect. So would he be nobody? or is he an exception? either way, Demyx doesn't really care. Zemyx! Don't like? well then, don't waste your time of day in reading it! this is valuable living time! you only have so much!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Perfection: To be without flaws or defects.

Zexion's only flaw is that he's flawless.....does that count?

Well, regardless, in my book, Zexion was perfect. He was flawless in everyway. Every girl in the school would die for his acknowledgement. He was how you could tell if a girl was straight and a guy gay. Every (non-gay) guy aspired to be him and envied him. Hell some even went bi for him. His fangirls drooled and swooned from afar-no one went near the perfection which was Zexion. Why? Natural instinct. He wouldn't be as perfect if he hung out with normal people, would he?

Zexy, as his fans have taken to calling him, was a perfect A student. he simply did _not_ get anything lower than a 100%. The only time he talked was if a teacher called on him and then (despite reading all period) he'd always get the answer right, making the girls swoon again and the guys turn green with envy. he was perfect, flawless.

"Dem? Hello? You there?" I blink out of my thoughts and back to reality upon Axel's efforts.

"Yeah, what?" I ask looking up at Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia surrounding my desk. Axel was grinning, Larxene was shaking her head in amusement, and Marluxia was merely smirking.

"What?" I ask again confused.

"Come on, it's lunch time," Marly says nodding towards the door. I stand up, gather my things, and follow my friends out of the room, letting my eyes fall on Zexion one last time as he stands swiftly and makes for the door. I feel my heart melt once again.

"Hurry up, Demy!" Larxene calls back from halfway down the hallway and I jog to catch up to them.

"Man, you're too obvious," Axel states as we sit at the table we _always _sit at.

"What'm I too obvious about?" I ask biting into my apple.

"Zexion," Larxene states bluntly, starting on her lunch as well as the other two.

"Well everyone either envies or lusts after him-some more visibly than others," I reply shrugging.

"And you lust?" Marluxia asks with an eyebrow cocked. I could feel my face turn red.

"No, I envy," I 'correct'; hopelessly. "How come it's always you three against me?" I ask with a pout.

"Cause you're an easy victim," Axel replies with a Cheshire cat grin.

"And you guys always speak in order," I point out thoughtfully.

"Do not," Larxene protests.

"'Course not," I reply, patronizingly, letting my eyes fall on Zexion.

**A/N:** ok, I already have some of this ficcy in a spiral. I was iffy on if it'd be a one-shot or a fic so if it feels rushed, just message me and I'll try and slow it down. I've got Demy's and Zexy's home lives and pasts figured out for the fic and Larx's, Axel's and Marly's don't really matter to the fic. Eh, but I don't like how I ended this Prologue

Hope you liked it (Because I'm having fun writing it)

~Evelynn


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

No one flocked Zexion, he was too perfect to go anywhere within three feet's distance of. That was why he spent all of lunch leaning against the fence, slowly eating his food while reading his book. He took no notice to all the attention he had, the longing and lustful stares, or the envious glares. Sometimes I wondered if he was just that oblivious to the attention he had, but that was always forgotten quickly-someone that perfect just _had_ to know all the attention he was receiving.

When one was talking about Zexion it was always a short conversation and usually in whispers. He was so perfect, it was like we feared even talking _about _him would shatter everything. Like just whispering his name would ruin it all. Like that simple word that pulled you from a beautiful and awesome dream. Sometimes I wished my whispers _did_ ruin it. Maybe-just maybe-then I'd have a chance, a shot, an opportunity, but that much perfection was almost intimidating.

Zexion, the never mentioned perfection.

"Zexy...." My longing whisper pulled my out of my reverie and back to reality. Back to my table with my friends four feet away from Zexion's little area. Back where Zexion didn't even know my name, much less that I existed. Back into the world where dreams almost _never_ come true.

"Oh good," I hear Axel say and I turn to face him, eyes focusing. "You're back in reality. I think you may wanna hear this rumor."

I furrowed my eyebrows, Axel knew I hated gossip. "Rumor? Why would I-"

"It's about your beloved Zexion," Larxene interrupts me and I close my mouth and visually perk up. If it's about Zexy, it's not gossip; it's probably true too, with all his fans and stalkers and all.

Axel smirks. "So, rumor has it that the school's favorite A student doesn't like girls." Axel wiggles his eyebrows at me in suggestion.

My shoulders sag. "Someone like Zexion just c_annot_ be gay." I shake my head dejectedly

"And he likes blondes," Marluxia adds, "He was caught checking out a blonde guy a few times. Each time, the same guy, his friends have noticed it but haven't really acted upon it."

"If this is a joke, it's not funny," I say feeling my heart sink. _He already has his eyes on someone..._

"Fine, if you don't believe your friends." Larxene had a weird glint in her eyes and something way far in the back of my mind clicked. I didn;t know what though.

"If that was true, the girls would stop lusting, wouldn't they?" I ask Larxene, for she was the only girl at the table.

"Lusting? Maybe. Obsessing? Oh hell no," She replies. "There is _nothing_ hotter than some guy-on-guy action."

Axel and I exchange a glance. "Is that why you're friends with us?" Axel asks.

"Partially. But you two don't even have enough balls to ask them out." Larxene answers with a mock disgusted expression.

"I do too!" Axel protests loudly.

"Prove it. Roxas is just right there," Larxene nods her head towards the table to our left where Roxas, his brother Sora, Sora's boyfriend Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Hayner, and Seifer all sat. Axel's face tints pink and he stops breathing. I couldn't help it, I snickered.

"You're in no position to laugh, Dem," Larxene reminds me.

"My crush is the school's crush. Eyes are _always_ on him. _No one_ even has the _nerve_ to walk up to-What're you doing!?" I ask as she pulls me up from my seat and starts pushing me.

"Making your balls grow," She answers simply and I can't help but think how perverted that sounded as she stopped me in front of Zexion. "Do it however you like," She whispers in my ear and my mind shoots into the gutter again. I shake it violently.

"What? No! Larxene! You can't-! Oh, uh, hi?" I say as Zexion looks up from his book at the shouting idiot in front of him. Yeah, that was me. Smooth, right? Larxene pats my shoulders a couple times in support before walking off and I just barely contained my whimper. I could feel the stares and glares boring into my back, some curious, some hateful.

"Hi," Zexion replies. I force my legs not to melt like blue-bubblegum ice cream (inside joke) and I sit next to him back to the fence.

"So, um..."I trail off looking down at my lap."Well, I guess I should start with an introduction, my name's-"

"Demyx, I know," Zexion finishes with an amused undertone and I snap my head back up to look at him. Of course. Of course someone that perfect would know my name. He'd know everybody's name.

"Yup, that's me," I say with a lop-sided smile and offer him a hand to shake.

"Zexion," He says shaking my hand. "But you probably know that already." I feel my face flush and I try to push it back. I could feel my friends as well as the rest of the school watching us-watching _me_ and I could _feel_ half of them stop breathing as soon as Zexion's hand slid into mine. it was like the air was suddenly pushing down on me but the sensation ended just as quickly as it came.

I drop my hand before scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment and nervousness. "You, uh, wanna sit with me and my friends?" I offer not knowing what to say and thinking that being in a familiar environment with an addition would help some. I watched as surprise washed over his face and briefly wondered if this was a good or bad thing. He closed his book.

"No one's ever offered before," He states simply staring down at his now closed book and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah when someone as perfect as you comes along, it's kinda awkward to be around you." I slap my hands over my mouth at my slip-up.

"I'm far from perfect," He says quietly continuing to stare at his book before moving his gaze back to me, with a small yet purely genuine smile making my breath catch in my throat. "Shall we?" He asks standing up and offering his hand to help me up.

"S-sure," I stutter forcing back a light blush again before taking his hand and standing up, leading him to the table occupied by my friends.

"Your turn," Larxene says to Axel, pulling him up and pushing him to the table on our left. She pats his shoulder a few times and walks back over to the table, just like she did with me, thing is, Axel was an awesome actor.

"Zexion, these are my friends, Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel's the one who was just pushed over there and is now acting," I introduce.

"Acting?" Zexion asks.

"That he's only interested in Roxas as a friend," I explain with a light smile.

"Ah."

"So, Zexion, welcome to the fold," Larxene says waving her arm to indicate her, Marluxia, me, and Axel

"Thanks for the welcome," Zexion offers her a soft smile and I can feel my heart clench in unreasonable jealousy.

"How long's it been since anyone talked to you at school?" Marluxia asks.

"Since the end of seventh grade," Zexion answers, thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Damn, three years? I'd die," I say in surprise.

"That's because you're too social," Larxene says and the bell indicating the end of lunch rings and we stand to go our separate ways for class. As soon as I was out of hearing range from my friends I sighed like a love-struck little girl. _Zexion talked to me._

**A/N: **I think I like the ending of this chappie better than the prologue. oh, and the A/N on the Pro, yeah, that was from when i posted in on Quizilla, ignore it please ^^"

Your lovely author

~Evelynn


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked to class like normal, thinking of Zexion and not paying attention, only getting there from muscle memory. My arm reaches to pull the door open and I pull my thoughts and eyes back into focus, into the present, into reality, and opened the door. What I wasn't expecting was to be mobbed.

"Oh my god! Demyx, you're so brave!"

"I can't believe you actually talked to him!"

"What'd you say? What'd _he_ say?"

Questions were shot at me, a mile a minute, and all I could do was blink at the girls surrounding me. I guess I _should've_ expected it, considering how no one's talked to our idol except for me just now. But, with all the perfume in the arm, constricting my lungs and the bodies pressed so close that was all I had time to have run through my head as I couldn't breathe and I felt a horrible headache coming on. Too many mixed sprays, lotions and perfumes equals: nausea and horrid headaches.

Eventually, but not soon enough, the teacher cleared his throat quite loudly, the girls getting the hint and going to their seats. I stay against the door of a few more seconds, taking a few deep breaths before walking to my seat and sitting, feeling the envious and awful stares boring into my back. Curse sitting at the front of the room.

**.~.~.~.**

The last half of the school day consisted of being mobbed by Zexion fans (thank god I only had two classes left (1)) and thinking about him, not being able to focus in class.

When I stumbled out of my last period, into a waiting Larxene, I looked around to see, Axel standing by the door, foot propped up on the wall he was leaning on and chattering to an uninterested looking Roxas, waiting for his friends, the red-heads hand, slipped carefully into the blonde's back pocket. Looking to the left I saw Marluxia-looking bored and uninterested in anything and everything as usual-and Zexion.

Zexion was leaning against the wall, book in his left hand, hand rest on the respective knee, for his foot was propped up on the wall like Axel's, messenger bag swung on his left shoulder, crossing over his body, to hang limply by his leg on the right side, his slate bangs hanging in front of his face as he was leaning over slightly to read his book. But his bangs fell back in their respectful place as he lifted his head and looked at me. And, he actually smiled. At me. I felt my heart flutter and forced my knees to stay in tact. _Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Zexion smiled at me. Zexion. Smiled. At. Me!_

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask once I gathered my bearings, Zexion's eyes still trained on me.

"It's Friday and your turn," Marluxia says and I could hear Axel still yammering away to Roxas. I guess some people can live with second best and be happy.

"Is Zexion joining?" I ask curiously and looking over at him.

"Yes, I shall be joining you," Zexion says nodding and slipping his book into his bag before standing straight. What was failed to be mentioned is that Axel, Larxene and maybe Marluxia found some way to black-mail him into saying yes. 'Cause there was no way in hell he'd just hit it off all kinds of right with a guy like me. He wasn't even gay, right?

Larxene snaps a couple of times to get Axel's attention and his shoulders sag slightly as his hand slips from Roxas's pocket. "Well, then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" I announce, skipping down the hallway. Sometimes I acted like a little girl, so what? I was gay and not exactly stupid enough to hide it. Luckily, Axel was a little girl on the inside sometimes too.

Larxene laughed as she, Marluxia, and Zexion trailed behind us. The laughter got louder when my hand slipped on the door and I skipped right into it. Axel had stopped short, leaving me to suffer the pain alone as he joined Larxene in laughing his ass off at my pain. I pouted slightly but that was before I saw the slightly amused smile on Zexion's face, I then morphed the pout into a stupid, lop-sided grin and opened the door before skipping out of the building and down the sidewalk. I stopped every so often, when I deemed they were falling too far behind me and I didn't want them to get lost....like they could with how often they come over, but still.

"We're home!" I declare busting open the door to my house. I note the lights off and sigh before turning to my friends. "My mom's not home yet."

"We see," Larxene says waltzing into my house, getting the lights, and throwing her backpack on the sofa.

"What does your mom do?" Zexion asks, following the other two inside. Axel and Marluxia followed Larxene's example and threw their bags on the sofa.

"She's lawyer. She's been working on an extremely hard case for the past few weeks." I answer leaving my shoes in the atrium and hanging my jacket and backpack on the coat rack, before heading over to the couch and flopping down.

"I see," Zexion copies be, grabbing his book from his bag and leaving his hoodie on as he sat next to me. Larxene had already raided my video games and was playing Soul Caliber against Axel. I think she was winning, but as I didn't know who was who I couldn't tell. I stood up and wandered into the kitchen, stopping at the phone and listening to the voice mail my mother left.

"Hi honey, sorry I'm gonna be home late. There are some left-overs in the fridge if you're hungry. I know, I know, it's your turn to have everyone over; they can help themselves to whatever. Oh, but make sure Axel doesn't break anything in his caffeine rush, I know you'll let him have an energy drink, and don't let Larxene get blood on the carpet, that stuff is a chore to get out.. Ok, I gotta go, love you Demy."

I sigh and shuffle over to the fridge. "Anyone thirsty?" I call out to the living room.

"Coke!" Larxene calls.

"Red bull!" Axel answers and I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine," Marluxia says.

"Water," Zexion replies just loud enough for me to hear. I nod before grabbing everyone's drinks and water for myself. I head back into the living room, distributing the drinks. "Axel, no destroying or burning things, and Larxene, no fighting," I convey my mother's instructions as I sit back down on the couch next to Zexion.

"You give me sugar and caffeine and expect me not to break or burn anything?" Axel asks like I was insane.

"Yup, and if you do, you'll have to face my mom's wrath, not me," I answer.

"So you're letting him get extra hyper and not giving him an outlet and placing me in the same room and not letting me fight him?" Larxene asks.

"Ok, fine, so long's you don't get blood on the carpet," I relent with a sigh. They were going to bleed and it was going to get _all_ over the carpet. I'd have to bleach it before my mom got home.

"Where's your father?" Zexion asks in his normal soft tone after a bit of silence-surprising from the two competitive video gamers in the room.

"He walked out when I was little," I shrug "I don't even really remember him all that well."

"Ah," Zexion replies, surprising me. Even Larxene had apologized after hearing the story told to her. I always had to explain that it was okay and I didn't really care that much cause I didn't really remember him at all. And even then sometimes it wouldn't work so I'd sit there feeling like shit for no reason except for the fact that they felt sorry for something I did need the sympathy for. Even my mom seemed perfectly fine with him gone, though technically they were divorced. He left before they got the papers and we have no clue where he is.

Apparently the surprise showed on my face because Zexion then asked: "What?"

"It's....it's just that most people apologize, but you didn't. it's like you know what it's like," I explain before mentally cringing at how lame that sounded.

Zexion said something quietly before going back to reading and it took me a full half minute to decipher what he said, and once I did it just sent me in a spiral of confusion. _Maybe I do_

**A/N: **voila! Done, I still have more written so, I'mma update again soon, probably. Have you ever been too tired to be scared or something you're normally scared of? Yeah, that's be right now. So sorry for any mistakes, though I have spell and grammar checked this so it should be fine.

Ja

~Evelynn

**(1)** My high school has four classes a semester and two semesters a year. So I'm going off of that for this fic, thus he had A lunch (the first one) and then went to third period.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We had sat in silence for a bit after Zexion's mysterious comment before Larxene jumps up. "Hey! That's cheating!" She shouts and I'm brought back from my reverie.

"So?" Axel asks, smugly, standing as well. At least he _knew _he cheated, that, in itself, was an improvement. Well, from what I knew anyway, when they started fighting I always retreated to my bed room. In fact that's where I was heard now.

"Tell me when they're done?" I ask Marluxia as I stand and the bickering continues in the background.

Marluxia nods and I take Zexion's wrist and pull him down the hallway with me and into my bed room. The weirdness of it (Cause Zexy just _had_ to know I liked him by now) didn't register until the door was closed behind .

"Why're we back here again?" Zexion asks and I sigh, leaning heavily on the door.

"I.....I don't like fighting," I say quietly, looking down at my feet before looking back up at the slate haired teen sitting on my bed with a sheepish grin on my face. I lat my hands fall from the door knob and they hung awkwardly at my sides.

Zexion blinks at me before nodding, a look of understanding in his eyes. I pushed off the door with my hips and sit next to Zexion on my bed. No, dammit, my mind _wasn't_ in the gutter.

"How would you know?" I ask quietly adverting my eyes from him after a couple moments of silence.

"My dad's in jail and my mother never cared about me, so I'm stuck living with my grandparents," He answers bluntly sounding almost apathetic, the only thing off was a small hint of sadness under toning his voice.

"Oh..." I say lamely looking at my hands in my lap and feeling slightly awkward for asking and getting such an honest answer.

"I haven't always lived with ym grandparents, though, it only started around the end of seventh grade." My head snaps up to look at him on its own accord as I remember what he had said earlier at lunch. _"How long's it been since you've had a social encounter in school?" "Since seventh grade."_

Before I could mention it, Zexion continued further. I was dropped off with my grandparents' only minutes after my dad was pulled from our house in hand cuffs and being read his rights. I was surprised my mom still remembered me 'cause she never acted like it before. We had waited out the school year, there only being a few weeks left anyways, and with no word from my parents or they're lawyer, we moved. Not too far, just far enough for me to change schools. My dad's arrest wasn't big enough to make the papers but the rumor mill at my middle school was horribly high. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the kids in my grade level at that time still remember it."

"Oh Zexy....that's horrible..." I was so busy feeling sorry for him I didn't notice the use of his fan given nickname. "What did your father do?"

Zexion shook his head, a distant look in his eyes as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, hands under his chin, holding up his chin, as he stared at my blank bed room wall deep in thought. He quickly came back to earth with a quick shake of his head and looked at me. "You're the first person I've ever told..." He says quietly.

"Don't worry, your past is safe with me," I reply, gentle smile on my face. I lay my head on his shoulder and felt kinda odd, him not knowing about me when he was the quiet one. I lifted my head and proceeded to right this wrong. "All I remember is the loud arguing coming from anywhere and everywhere inside the house. Waking me in the middle of the night, preventing me from falling asleep, interrupting my make-believe little kid games, preventing me from my small bits of homework and guitar practice." I close my eyes, hoping to keep the tears from poring over. "That and my mom's blood-shot eyes-whether from crying or lack of sleep, it never mattered-her tear stained cheeks from when she did cry, as watched me when she thought I was asleep like the guardian angle I liked to believe she was. And that forced smile when it was night time and I wasn't sleeping, but she wanted to keep me happy...That was always the worst part. I had only ever wanted to see her happy and I never truly did until he left." Zexion didn't need to ask who this unsaid "he" was, for he knew we both knew, that quiet moment of understanding hanging in the air as we laid out our hearts and glad that our secret was safe with the other.

I let out a soft sigh, a single tear sliding down my cheek, out through my eyes, clenched shut trying to hide from the bare truth. Zexion brushed the tear away with his thumb and I carefully opened my eyes slightly. All I saw, though, was Zexion's face mere millimeters away from mine. I didn't have time to react before his lips were on mine and my eyes slipped shut again. I opened my mouth slightly and he took the invitation, tongue darting in. I pressed my body against his, absorbing the kiss.

Just as quickly as they appeared, his lips disappeared, leaving my face stained crimson, as he looked away, his hair keeping me from seeing his face. I sighed and felt the red recede from my face as I went back to looking at my hands in my lap, feeling more exposed and awkward than before.

"I-I'm sorry," Zexion says quietly. I don't know if I should be happy or sad that Marluxia decided to chose that moment to appear at the door, but he did. "You need to bleach the carpet, but they're done fighting." He says in a bored tone before leaving.

I sigh letting my shoulders sag as I continue to look towards the doorway. "What happens here stays here?" I ask know immediately what his answer would be.

"Yes," Zexion says solidly. I knew my friends were just playing me at lunch. I knew it but somehow.....somehow I could help but hope they weren't. I get up off the bed and walk out of the room and to the living room, making a stop in the laundry room to get the bleach.

Axel had a wad of tissues on his nose and ice on his left eye and cheek. Larxene's lip was dripping a bit of blood; her right eye almost swollen shut, and bruises littered her shoulders.

"So....who won?" I ask conversationally as I get on my knees to scrub the blood out of the carpet.

"Tie," Larxene answers.

"What happened back there, oh lover boy?" Axel teases, suggestively, standing and favoring his left leg.

"Nothing worth remembering." I reply, sourly. I really wanted to have to remember it, to count it, to let the world know, to let anybody know, to be able to know I was welcome in Zexion's waiting arms at any given moment. But apparently it meant nothing to Zexion, and he didn't want any of that.

"That sucks," Larxene says licking the blood from her lip and taking the ice pack Marluxia offered her, placing it over her swollen eye.

I stand as I finish cleaning the blood out of the floor and stretch, as Zexion walks in the room. I walk past him, resisting the temptation the brush shoulders with him, and put the bleach back in its respective spot in the laundry room and throwing the towel into the washer. Before getting a can of air freshener to hide the bleach smell so my mom wouldn't know. I walk out into the living room, spray it a few times, and set it on the coffee table as I walk over to the arm chair and flop down, purposely avoiding Zexion, though he probably thought it was for a different reason. I change my mind, Zexion's only smart in school. He can't read a person worth shit much less tell what someone was feeling. He was only good in the academic area. Which was fine, everyone had a weakness....right?

"So....ignoring the obvious, how is everyone?" I ask in way of conversation.

"Hyper," Axel replies bouncing in his seat, ice and tissues still being held on his face, tissues by tape, ice by hand.

"Bored," Larxene sighs setting down the ice pack and licking the blood off her lip again. I saw the swelling had gone down a bit in her eye, which was good.

"Two for bored," Zexion adds, not even looking at me. Out of shame, embarrassment, or laziness, I don't know.

"Make that three," Marluxia ads in his bored tone. "What about you?"

_Flustered. Frustrated. Angry. Confused. Upset. Hurt...._ "Four for bored." I nod looking at the clock on the cable box. "If time's any indication, my mom'll be back here in around 20 minutes. She'll give rides home." I say. My mom always made sure to be home by 7:30.

Thirty minutes later...

"I thought you said twenty minutes?" Axel asks the caffeine was _still_ in his system, if the bouncing was any indication, and this was about the fifth time he asked that in the past ten minutes. And it had started raining a few minutes ago.

"Shut up," Larxene growls. She had kept the ice off her eye, so it wasn't any better, but her lip had scabbed over. Axel had removed the tissues from his nose, as it had stopped bleeding a while ago and the ice was off his face to reveal a black eye and major bruising of the cheek but nothing hospital-worthy.

"Being a lawyer," I answer Axel's question again, staring out the window.

"When you're a lawyer you don't always get to get home when you want to." Zexion says turning the page of his book.

"Like you would know," I mutter, then clearer. "She hasn't been out past 7:30 since..." _since my dad left._ The four unsaid words hung in the air and in that moment I was sure they understood, completely.

"Sleepover?" Larxene throws out.

"I'm game," Axel replies looking at the rest of us.

"Couldn't care less," Marluxia says with a shrug.

"I don't really care," Zexion answers turning his page again.

"So long's I don't have to clean anymore blood and you don't destroy the house," I relent know my mom would probably be fine with it.

"What're we going to do until Axel crashes and we get tired?" Larxene asks.

"Ask each other random questions?" I offer.

"Sounds fun when Axel and Larxene are playing," Marluxia says.

"Ok, two simple rules 1) in clued everyone and 2) don't ask the same question/person that asked you." I say and everyone nods their agreement, Zexion closing his book.

"Who starts?" Axel asks, still bouncing on the couch from the caffeine. Maybe I shouldn't've lat him have the whole can....

"You do." I say stubbornly. He was the one who asked.

"Ok....hmmm...Marluxia, why'd you die your hair pink?"

"It's natural," He growls.

"Suuuu~re it is..." Axel teases.

"Zexion, why do you always read?" The pink-haired teen decides to ignore Axel at that point.

"Escape from reality/boredom. Demyx, if you were to meet your father, how would you react?"

I sigh and think some. "I'd probably get really mad at him. And once I calmed down some, ask him what went wrong between him and mom and why they couldn't fix it." I shrug. "Larxene, why are you such an adrenaline whore?"

"Because it's like a drug and addicting. Axel Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers, you know that," Axel says suggestively and we all roll our eyes. Axel was gay and Larxene was so stubborn even her husband (if she ever got one) wouldn't be able to get in her pants...or her in his. "Zexion, why do you need to escape reality?"

"No further comment. Demyx, why do you play guitar?"

"It calms me down." _oh the irony...._ I hold back a smirk at seeing Axel's pouting face for the lack of answer. But the rules never said you _had_ to answer, did they? "Marluxia, why don't you dye your hair?"

"My mom won't let me, she loves it to death. Zexion, why didn't you answer Axel's question?" I hear a knock on the door and we all turn to look at it-knowing Zexion was happy he didn't have to answer Marluxia's question-and I tilt my head to the side, curiously before getting up and answering it. When my eyes fall on the two soaking wet figures in front of me, one looking so pathetic and another looking lightly shameful, my eyes widened fractionally and my breath hitched.

"H-hey gu-ys?" I call over my shoulder "You should probably be getting home now. I'll drive." I finish swiping my set of keys from the peg by the door and swinging on my coat, getting ready to step into my shoes, trying not to cry or hyperventilate.

"Who's at the door?" Zexion asks slightly wary.

"My mom..."

"And? Who else?" Axel pushes gently as they get up and start getting ready, knowing by my reaction, following what i said would be best.

"My father." I whisper, choking out the words.

**A/N: ** Dun, dun, dun! What happens next?! I don't even know totally. This is basically where I am with writing it too so it may be a while before I update cause I'm trying to stay ahead. I _do_ know, however, how all this'll work and that Demy will break down. who comforts him? I don't know. I think Zexy's still too socially out there to be able to, so.....that leaves no one the way I've written it. Oh well, Dem needs to know how it feels to be emo! Bwahahaha! Ok, that was evil.

hmmmm, I think.....I want 3 or four reviews on this chappie before i update. I may be evil and decide to settle for more and not update for, like, weeks. Cause I'm a sadistic little bitch ^^" soooo...Review and you'll get an update! yay! -jazz hands-

To my loved readers (specially THEendOFtheRAINBOW, and Finale Di Amore cause they be nice and deserve huggles and cookies for the reviews and jumping to the fic so quickly, i was sure surprised)

Your Author

~Evelynn


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I swipe my keys off the hook by the door and stalk out of the still open door and my friends follow. I press the unlock button on my remote before opening the car door and sliding in. (I hate it how people are more graceful when pissed to the right degree) My friends follow my example and I put the key in the ignition, shifting gears and stomping on the gas.

_Why's he here? Is this what my mother's been doing lately after work? How long's he been in town? Why didn't she tell me? Dammit!_

I was ripped from my thoughts as someone took over driving, turning to the side and stomping their foot on the brake next to mine on the gas. I watch a hand move to the gear shifter and put it in park. I let my hands slide from the wheel and into my lap. I notice Axel had pulled us over into the breakdown lane. _How fitting... _I slowly close my eyes and talk a few deep calming breaths.

"God I'm such a fucktard..." I murmur quietly covering my face with my hands.

"Yes, yes you are," Axel agrees, apparently the caffeine had worn off. "Almost crashed us, like, five times, get out, I'm driving."

I nod slowly and get out of the car and walk around it only to see they had played a bit of musical chairs with the seats. Larxene was now the passenger, while Marluxia sat behind Axel on the left and Zexion in the middle. I sigh and shrug, not really caring too much. I open the door and slide into my new seat, fastening my seatbelt as Axel starts driving.

Everyone was quiet, not talking-or scolding me-about driving pissed as hell. Everything was completely silent-fine by me-until we got to a stoplight.

"Look, Demyx..." he starts before pausing. He takes a deep breath and continues, "We know how you feel about this whole thing with your dad-well maybe not Zexion-and we try to understand so much as we can, and we're here for you, we really are. But I-and I can't speak for the others on this-I think you may be over-reacting just a bit."

I lay my head on top of my seat and slip my eyes closed, sarcastic smile playing on my lips. "You think so, huh?" I ask quietly and-I assume anyway considering we started moving again-the light turned green.

"Considering you almost accidentally killed us multiple times, yes," Marluxia agrees.

I snap my eyes open right then and my head pops around to look at the pink-haired boy who had last spoke. "Has this ever happened to you?! Any of you? Do you know wht it's like?! He practically abused her! And years later he come home with her?!" I explode.

"Demyx..." Zexion warns quietly, looking down at his school bag in his lap.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't have a perfect life. That I can't ignore the past. That I can't grow up. But you, of all people, Zexion, should at least slightly understand! How would you feel?!"

"Demyx!" Zexion almost barks, making everyone else jump slightly, his head whipping around to look at me, pain, confusion, and anger playing in his eyes. I close mine and take three deep breaths, suddenly realizing what I had said was harsh and low. But what was done, was done. I lay my head on the back of the seat again and let my eyes fall closed, muttering something I hoped they couldn't hear. Not because it was embarrassing, but because it was pathetic. "I just want everything to be normal again..."

Soon enough I felt the car roll to a stop and hear two doors open. I open my eyes just enough to watch Marluxia and Larxene climb out and go their different ways to their houses. They lived in the same neighborhood.

"Where do you live?" Axel asks Zexion, looking at him though the rear view mirror.

"Just go to your house, Demyx can stay at mine and I'll drive," He says and I read skepticism in Axel's eyes through the mirror but he says nothing, just starts driving again. I roll my eyes to the side to look at Zexion, who had moved to the seat Marluxia had previously occupied, to get a read on why he offered, but he was looking out the window, so I couldn't see his face.

"Why do you even try?" I murmur my question at the slate haired boy.

"Try what?" He asks turning to look at me.

"To help, to understand, to comfort and console, to _anything_. Why didn't you just ignore me earlier today when I was forced to talk to you?"

He turns back to the window and shrugs. Since it was dark, though, and dark windows act like mirrors, I could see his lips move ever so slightly. I figured it was the true answer to my question-whatever the answer was-but I didn't ask, knowing I'd do _something_ wrong, nothing ever goes right when one's mad. Instead, I closed my eyes again.

I'm assuming I fell asleep, cause the next thing I knew, we were stopped at Axel's house and he and Zexion were getting out of the car, Zexion to switch seats and Axel to go home. I quickly scrambled into the passenger's seat and buckle up. I felt slightly less mad than before, like things had sorted themselves out while I was sleeping. The car started to move again, but this was the last time of the night it would. As I was on the verge of sleep again (why was I so sleepy on a Friday anyway?) I felt my pocket vibrate and heard 'Check Yes Juliet' play. I flushed and took my phone from my pocket and quickly answering it, stopping the music. In the corner of my eye, though, I could see a slightly amused look on Zexion's face.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Dem?" my mom's voice floats through the phone line.

"Yeah?"

"You going to come home tonight?"

"No, I'm staying at Zexion's since he offered."

"Ok, was just checking..."

"Mom? What do you want to say?" I ask, knowing there was more by the way she trailed off.

".....I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I've been in contact with your father for a while and I know you don't like him and I didn't tell you...."

I sigh heavily. "It's fine, mom, really, it is. You can take care of yourself, I know that." I honestly knew she could-though she might choose not to-and I knew my anger wasn't directed towards for bringing him back or anything of that nature. At first it was honestly just a fit of rage at seeing him again, but now I was mad at myself for getting so mad, so quickly. Even with what he did to her in the past, I shouldn't be judging him like that. I should listen to the story. But I won't. cause I'm mad. Even if I don't want to be.

"Dem...you don't have to humor me, I-"

"I'm serious, it's fine. It was just a surprise to see him show up at the door with you. All I need to do is calm down, honestly."

"....if you insist..." she sighs.

"I do insist. Now we're pulling up at his house, so I gotta go."

"Ok, we'll talk tomorrow when you get home, bye." I snap my cell phone closed, effectively hanging up, and Zexion puts the car in park, taking the keys out of the ignition. He sit there wordlessly, staring at our laps.

"If they say anything weir, remember they're my grandparents, okay?" Zexion asks.

I smile, amused. "No promises, but I'll try."

He returns the smile with a small one of his own before we climb out of the car, lock the doors, and he tosses the keys at me. I fumble them but manage to catch them before they hit the ground. I stick them in my pocket, following Zexion through the threshold of his house.

"I'm home, and I brought a friend." He calls into the house. I close the door and we take off our shoes before trekking into what seemed to be the living room, and elderly lady sitting on the couch.

"My, my, Zexykins, you were out late," She scolds.

Zexion's face flushes slightly at the use of his 'pet-name'. "I was at Demyx's-" he nods his head, indicating I was Demyx "-house and was hanging out with him and his friends. Then something happened and I volunteered to let him stay here." Zexion explains before adding as an after thought, "That's ok, right?"

"Of course it is! You never bring anyone home!" She says excitedly before turning to me. "Hello, Demyx. Welcome to the house. I've heard a lot about you, all things good, of course. You can call me gran, my husband's already in bed though..."

I slightly raise my eyebrow at the 'I've heard all about you' comment but decide not to ask then. " Um, hi. Thanks for letting my stay the night." I reply awkwardly and Zexion pulls me down a hallway and into his room before his grandma could embarrass him anymore.

"Ugh, sorry. Forgot she was like that with new people." Zexion apologizes, closing the door behind him.

I chuckle. "It's fine, she's a grandma, they're usually like that, aren't they?"

"True, true," Zexion says with a small smile, sitting next to me on his bed.

**A/N: **My friend called Zexy and Demy Dorks! And made a face at the coupling! –pouts- she's so mean. She doesn't even know the wonders of crack pairing of anything other than Naruto. So there –sticks out tongue childishly-

Neways, I'm sorry. I meant to have this chapter out yesterday but I forgot how long football games take (my brother's in the marching band and my little brother was going to play a song at half time with his school and the other two that go into my high school) and then today I had to clean my room (still not done btw) and then got dragged to two different grocery stores cause I wanted curry, then had to go to the parent performance of the marching band's UIL thing. So, I've been _so_ busy. Plus, I had to raid my step-sister's dresses to find something to wear to homecoming next weekend. I don't have a date (go figure I can't have who I want Neways...though I'll try. At homecoming though. They'll be there) but a few of my friends are going so I decided to go.

You loveable, busy as hell author

~Evelynn


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: **this (starts?) at least slightly sappy though, it has struck me that you, my fans, are sappy in your own way. ^^" it also turns kinda emo-ish around the, what, middle? And it's shorter than the rest of the chapters by at least 500 words

**Chapter 5**

We sit there in the awkward silence for a bit. "Soooo...." I say trying to start a conversation "What cha wanna do?"

"What do you normally do at this time of night?" Zexion asks curiously.

"Talk to my mom a bit after dinner before practicing my guitar." I answer honestly and without much pause "But, uh, I can't do either here can I..."

Zexion stands from the bed, me following with my eyes, and goes to his closet, reaching in and pulling out something. That 'something' turned out to be an acoustic guitar.

He smiles slightly, carrying it back to the bed. "It's something I found in the basement before the arrest. It's not exactly a pleasant memory but, I believe anyway, that the past needs to be remembered, no matter how horrible it is." He hands the guitar to me and sits back down by me, a little closer this time. "Play something symbolic. You said it helps you calm down."

I look down at the instrument in my hands before moving it so it was resting on my knee and my arms and hands were in the right position. But once there only one song came to mind. And it was symbolic in so many ways. "Um....ok, this is the first song I ever learned. Not because it was easy or anything, but because I persisted and my instructor gave in. my mom told me that it was her and my dad's song at one point." I say the last part a little quieter than the rest before sliding my left hand up the neck and into position, ready to play. I strike the chord to be sure it's in tune (surprisingly it was) and proceed to play "Far Away" by Nickleback (1).

"Hold onto me and never let me go..." I finish singing and strumming the last note, opening my eyes and forcing back the tears that always fill them when playing that song before smiling softly at Zexion.

"I see why your parents chose that song," Zexion replies quietly "but if you didn't like your dad, why'd you learn it?" I could see him slightly flinch back from his question.

"My hatred for my dad started after he left for work and never came back. I learned this before hand. Or started to anyways. Him leaving hurt my mom worst of all and it made me mad to see her that openly sad. I learned it because-in my naivety-I thought playing it for them would remind them of when they loved each other and that maybe-just maybe-it would fix things. My learned the last part and got it memorized on the same day dad left. I don't know if my childish theory's true or not, but if this world works the way everyone thinks it does, then it won't." I explain sighing at my long lost innocence from so long ago.

"You _could_ always play it when you get home tomorrow." Zexion offers.

I scoff at the idea. "By now I _know_ he hates her-why he's back, I don't know-and I know it's hopeless. It's just been too long and too many thing've gone wrong in the process. It may've worked ten years ago when I first learned it, but not now. Definitely not now." I shake my head.

Zexion shrugs and we lapse back into silence, me quietly strumming chords on the guitar and letting my eyes close gently, thinking and trying to keep the silence comfortable.

"This isn't very helpful, is it?" Zexion asks quietly averting his eyes.

"Hm?" I ask.

"This is supposed to calm you down..." he replies and I smile softly at him.

"but, Zexy, I _am _calm. Now anyways," I reply quietly, eyes still closed not noticing the slip in using his fan given pet-name.

"Why?" he asks and I crack open my eyes slightly and stop strumming the guitar.

"Why what?"

"Why're you so calm now? You were so mad in the car...."

I set down the guitar and place my hands in my lap, staring at them and shrugging. "I don't know....maybe it was all the thinking. Maybe it was something else."

"Thinking?"

I nod. "I realized a few things....oh, and while I'm thinking on it, sorry for my outburst in the car. That was stupid, low, and uncalled for."

"Apology accepted. What did you realize?" He asks, looking up at me and cocking his head to the side.

"I realized what I _really_ want."

**A/N: **I don't think that's nessisarily a cliffy. But maybe....kinda? wow, this has been a _long_ass day. Ever since the prologue but, that last conversation is kinda similar to my thought processes earlier today...kinda.....maybe.....slightly.....barely-ish? Eh, who cares? –shrugs- Review! It'll make me happy and update quicker!

**(1)** ignoring the fact it came out in, what? '05?

**(2) ** I'm kinda obsessing over this song it kinda sorta maybe ish matches my mood recently.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** sorry, this didn't get out sooner I had plot bunnies eating my soul (still are) and couldn't get this to flow or even get in the mood to write it until the day before yesterday and then my laptop went psycho and I'mma need to save up $60 so i can get a new hard drive. so, i couldn't type this up until today. even though i was forced to stay home yesterday.

**Chapter 6**

"What you really want?" Zexion asks slightly confused.

I duck my head. "There are a few things under that category, but above all others....that I can control anyways....well, uh....i want....you." I said the last word as quietly as I could, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You want...me?" He asks sounding even more confused. "Why would you want _me_?"

"Everyone wants you, Zexion. Every single girl-'cept Larxene-and ever remotely gay guy-'cept Axel. Do you know how many girls mobbed me earlier for just managing to _talk_ to you? Can you possibly be _that _dense?"

He looks away and I bite my lip. "But that doesn't explain why _you_ want me."

"Because, as I learned just earlier today, you've made perfection from your flaws. You found a way to cope with the past and stuck with it. Those are things I've always wished I could do. I'll admit, before today, I probably only wanted cause everyone else did, but now I know you. Now I understand. And that can change many things." I explain gently before grinning and adding "Besides, you're hot."

He rolls his eyes and watches my grinning face for a bit. My grin softens into a smile before shirting to a more contemplative expression. "How has your grandma 'heard so much about' me?" I ask.

Zexion flushes slightly and looks down. "Um, well, it's only been for about a month and like she said it was always good...."

"But why were you talking about me?" I ask curiously.

"Well, it kinda started with me over hearing a rumor, resulting in me watching you for a bit everyday..."

"What rumor?"

"That you felt superior then everyone else, what with hanging out with Larxene and Axel and sitting so close to me at lunch." He admits sheepishly. "But after a single period I knew that wasn't like you at all. But even in getting the answer to my question of the truth, I couldn't stop watching-not that I stalked though."

My mind suddenly flashed to the 'rumor' at lunch.

_"So, rumor has it that the school's favorite A student doesn't like girls."_

_"Someone like Zexion just c__annot__ be gay." I shake my head dejectedly_

_"And he likes blondes. He was caught checking out a blonde guy a few times. Each time, the same guy, his friends have noticed it but haven't really acted upon it."_

_"If this is a joke, it's not funny," I say feeling my heart sink. __He already has his eyes on someone..._

_"Fine, if you don't believe your _friends_."_

_Oh..._fuck_...._

"You mean.....that kiss earlier actually did mean something." I state. It wasn't up for debate, it was a fact.

"For both of us, it would seem," Zexion says with a nod but not lifting his head to look at me, embarrassed.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he picks his head up to look at me and I catch his eyes with mine. "Prove it," I say in a firm but soft voice, "I need to know."

He looks back down for a moment before lifting his head back up and nodding slowly. He slips may hand form his shoulder and gently pushes me back to where I'm lying, my legs hanging off the bed, for it was the short part. He puts his knees on either side of my hips, likewise with his elbows and my shoulders, and he gently presses his lips onto mine, asking, not demanding. He pulls back after a second.

"Is that proof enough?" He asks.

"Hmmmm," I hum my acceptance. "Albeit a little too gentle...." I murmur.

He leans down and kisses me harder, more demanding, more challenging. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I grant it entrance to my mouth as my hands go to the hemming of his shirt pulling it up. He slips his arms out, one at a time so as not to fall on me, and I know it's coming off when we break for air. He lays down gently on me, his now free hands moving down to the edge of my shirt and travelling up it, over my stomach and chest, as he rolls to the side so he wasn't laying on me anymore and we were side by side. We pull apart and I break the saliva string connecting out mouths with my tongue and we slide out of our shirts. He leans in and kisses me again, but this one was short and quick.

"Now _that_ was proof..." I murmur with a sigh.

Zexion smiles a small smile at me. "We should probably sleep now though, 'cause my grandparents are light sleepers. (1)"

I yawn and nod. "Today's been a full day..." I mutter as Zexion walks across the room and turns off the light and a few seconds later I feel the bed sag slightly as he lays next to me.

"That it has." He murmurs his agreement and we settle in for sleep.

**A/N: **No smut! Phear meh! Besides, who has sex not even ten minutes after confessing? Answer: A whore. And Zexy and Demy aren't whores, trust me, they'd have a lot of money if they were XD besides, they're topless and sleeping together, and Zexy's going to work in the morning and Demy's following him so there! XP

Ugh, my laptop's an ass. I can only use Word and Firefox (internet for you losers who still use explorer). I can't even play my solitaire any more DX or listen to music, so now my MP3's on practically all the time, charging all night long but, I'm still writing this so as long's I get the time to type, you'll get updates! Yay! Ugh, sorry this's so late in the day, I had a lot of homework and I couldn't focus on anything so I kept watching "Ignorance" by Paramore, "Pen and Paper" By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and "New Perspective" by P!ATD on demand while doing the laundry and kept forcing myself to stop typing and do my homework (which still isn't completely done and it's 10:30pm). So.....Sorry!!!

**(1) **Anyone else get "Light Sleeper" by Hawthorne Heights stuck in their head every time they see someone sleeping or hear/see/read the words light sleeper? Same thing with Shut Up and Sleep With Me, and shut up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Word Count: **1,101

**Chapter 7**

I blink at a sudden burst of light in my eyes.

"Nrgh," I groan throwing my arm over my eyes to block the light. I hear a soft chuckle from across the room and I remembered where I was.

"What time is it?" I moan sitting up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

"Seven-thirty." I feel the bed sag slightly and I look over at Zexion-still shirtless-with a towel over his shoulders and slightly damp hair. God, he looked sexy.

"Why're you up so early on a Saturday?" I ask dumbly.

"I've got work." Oh. No shit.

I bury my face with my hands. "Ugh it's too early for me to go home."

"Then come to work with me. I normally walk, but with one of us driving it'll be a lot faster."

"Sounds good and all but what do I wear? I can hardly go out like this." I take my hands away from my face only to have clothes hit my chest and I fall back into a laying position, startled. I sit up again and blink at the clothes in my lap.

"You can wear those, not get dressed before I'm late."

"You said you normally walk and I'd assume you'd leave about now. So if we're driving we still have a few minutes to spare."

"Just get dressed." He commands.

I chuckle climbing off the bed. "Don't look" I warn dropping my pants and grabbing the pair he threw at me off the bed.

"Why not?" he asks in a teasing tone, but he was looking away.

I slide one leg into the jeans. "Because I said so." I put my other leg in and button them up, zipping the fly last. "Ok, I'm decent."

Zexy chuckles opening his eyes as I slide the shirt he was lending me over my head, my arms finding their holes and going through.

"Come on, Demyx." Zexion says walking over to his bedroom door and opening it, holding it as he waves me through and closing it behind himself. He leads me out of the house, swiftly pulling my keys off a peg by the door and tossing them to me as we head out the door. "I figure you're trust worthy now," Zexion says "With no distractions on your mind."

"I don't know, you distract me a lot," I tease pushing the unlock button on the remote and opening his door for him. I walk around the car and slide into my own seat behind the wheel. Oh how good it felt to be trusted again. Even if it was only one night and one trip that I wasn't. I slide the key in the ignition with grace, enjoying it. You never knew how much you loved driving yourself until your friends didn't trust you for a night. "Where to?" I ask.

"The only book store in town, need directions?" he asks

"No I'm good; believe it or not I've been there before." I throw him a smile as I shift from park into drive and ease my foot on the gas pedal. We were on out way.

I stop the car in the parking lot and shift into park taking my foot off the break, looking at the store. It looked slightly more run down and abandoned that it had last time I had been there. And I _had_ been there recently. For my mom's birthday present.

"Well, here we are," I say unbuckling.

"Yup," Zexion agrees following my lead but instead of climbing out we both just sat there, keys in my hand, car off. "Well, I should be going inside...." Zexion trails off but once again doesn't move.

"Yeah." I agree sitting there awkwardly with him. "So why aren't we getting out?"

"I don't know," Zexion answers before shoving open his door and climbing out. I scramble to do the same. I slide the keys into my pocket (yes _my_ pocket, thank you very much) and smile at Zexion as we walk into the store. I had to fight the urge to hold his hand. For some reason it felt like that'd be rushing things. Even with our uber make-out session last night.

In side the store was your average run of the mill book store. Fiction, non-fiction, philosophy, humor, how-to, manga, and all your other book genres all categorized easy to be found and ready to be bought. The shelves that wanna be wood that looked like it but you knew wasn't. The book light and book marks and candy up near the register as if an after thought (which it probably was). What wasn't generic though, was the blue haired bored looking boy standing behind the counter, left elbow on the counter, head in his left hand, right hand drumming on the counter, eyes slightly open to see who was coming in.

"Saïx," Zexion says with a nod in way of greeting.

"Zexion," the blue haired boy nods back. "Who's your friend?" I could feel his eyes running over me. It felt like he was looking into my soul. Not a good thing from strangers. Not at all.

"This's Demyx. Demyx, this's Saïx, my co-worker." Zexion introduces indicating us as he says our names. I offer my hand for Saïx to shake.

"Pleased to meet you," I greet with a polite smile.

"Just tell me you're working on breaking his shell." Saïx says dismissing my out-stretched hand. I let it fall to my side, smile never faltering.

"I'm trying, but no complete promises," I chuckle and Zexion goes to the back to check in. Being left alone with a stranger left me feeling slightly awkward, since he was obviously not a very social person. Made me wonder how he had gotten this job in the first place.

"Has he said more than three complete sentences today?" Saïx asks making me jump slightly in surprise.

"Yeah, we had a full conversation this morning, Why?"

Saïx shakes his head with a chuckle. "I've never heard him say anything other than 'Can I help you', 'Here it is', or 'Is that all for you'. He seemed to communicate through body language to anyone, me and his other co-workers included. I figured it was probably at his school."

"Really?" I ask "At school he never talked with anyone through any means at all."

"Then how'd you get him to talk to you?" Before I could answer Zexion came out from the back. He gives me a soft smile and I return it.

"Sometimes sadistic friends are a good thing to have," I say in way of answer to Saïx.

**A/N: **wow...I haven't updated in FOREVER I'm so sorry, don't kill me! I got distracted with Fullmetal Alchemist and going on a splurge with that. I'm so sorry! Be happy I got his out! I'll try and get a chapter up for Christmas, and may (I stress may) update before then.

Your (much delayed) Author

~Evelynn


	9. Chapter 8

**Word count: **1,248

**Chapter 8**

It was Zexion's Lunch break, meaning it was time for me to go home. I wasn't sure I was ready to face my father and mother just yet, but if I didn't leave now, I was never going to leave, end up staying at Zexion's again and both my Mom and Father were gonna know something was up.

Zexion walked me out to the car and I slid into the driver's seat but kept the door open seeing as how Zexy hadn't left yet. He just moved to lean slightly on the door, staring at me. Though that wasn't the right word, but neither was watching. I guess scrutinizing might work...?

"What, are you waiting for a good-bye kiss?" I ask teasing, snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiles slightly at me.

"If you want." I blink at him a few times like the blonde I was. Did he really....? I mentally shook my head.

"Get down here, then," I says with a smile and he leans down slightly so I could kiss him. It was short and simple but enough to last until Monday. Though god knew I was going to call him later today and tomorrow. When he pulled away and stood back up straight again I asked, "What time do you get off work?" because I didn't wanna call him in the middle of his shift.

"At 6." He says. "Tomorrow I go in at 10 and leave at 2 though." Wow. How'd he know I was going to call tomorrow too? He stepped back and away from the car so I could shut the door.

"I'll call you," I say with a smile, swinging the door closed. But before it closes all the way, I can hear Zexion say, "I know you will." It made me smile as I shifted into drive and drove toeards my house, smile fading as I thought of what was to come upon arriving at my destination.

**.~.~.~.**

The car was parked and off, but I didn't get out for a full three minutes. I think my mom knew that too, cause I saw her peek out the window when I first pulled up.

Sighing, I mentally compose myself and climb out of the car. I was going to have to face this eventually, and I can't hide out at Zexion's forever. Or Axel's or Marluxia's or Larxene's. I walk up to the door, opening it, and hang my keys on the hook, kicking off my shoes and closing the door. Both my parents were sitting on the couch. My mother was twiddling her thumbs nervously, but my father looked relaxed. Like he felt he belonged. That fucker.

I flop down in the arm chair and look at the two of them, stretching my legs out in front of me. "You wanted to talk?" I ask trying to be casual and not show my blatant hate for my father. I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. Bullshit.

"Yes, Demy..." My mother starts and then trails off not knowing how to continue.

"You're mother said I could stay here for a while," My dad says bluntly. I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped.

"Y...You....what?" I ask in shock.

"I'm sorry, Demy. I really am but..." My mom drops her gaze to her lap. Fuck. This was going the opposite way I expected.

I run my hand over my face and sigh. "Fuck. Fucking Shit. ...ok, how long's he staying?" I ask straining to not throw in a curse every other word.

"Until I can find a job and home to support myself." My father answers. What, was my mom incapable of answering me herself anymore?

"How long do you think that'll be?" I ask my dad letting the venom from my anger seep into my tone a little.

"It depends on who's hiring and what places are for sale." Fucking, shitty A, man, fuckin A.

I sigh again. "may I speak to mom..._alone_?" I ask with my eyes closed before standing and walking in to the kitchen, indicating for my mom to follow. I stop in front of the stove and turn to look at her. "Why?" just one word. I didn't know I could make one word have so much feeling put into it. I was a man of many words.

"I'm sorry. He came to my work and asked for me a few days ago. I rejected him, and repeated that until today. And today I said fine. We went out to eat so I could see what he wanted and he wanted a place to stay. Turns out he was fired a few months back and was going to go bankrupt if he kept living in the house he had. So I....I said fine. But only until he could support himself. I know, I know. I'm sorry Demy. You can ignore him if you want. It'll be fine with me." She never once looked up at me. I could tell she felt guilty because, being a lawyer as she was, she always made sure to meet people's eyes. Good practice for court.

I sigh. "You still love him." It wasn't a question. She nods. "Does he still love you, or is he using you?" I ask this time.

"We'll find out in the next few days," My mom answers, finally lifting her head to look at me.

"Then I guess I'll be ale to survive the next few days," I say with a small smile. My mother hugs me quickly before we walk back out to the living room.

"Where are you sleeping?" I ask my father.

"On the couch."

"Smart man. You are not allowed in my room under any circumstances," I stat simply before walking off to my bedroom and closing the door. As soon as I had my phone out, though, I realized I didn't have Zexion's number. I sigh and head out to the study, where my mom spent most of her time at home. She was a lawyer, what'd you expect?

"'ey mom," I ask standing in the doorway.

"Hmmm?" she replies distractedly, typing away at the key board of her laptop, flipping through documents.

"Would it be possible for you to look up a cell phone number for me?"

"Um, sure." She says pulling up the web browser on her laptop as I walk up behind her chair. "Name?" She asks.

"Just type Zexion. It's his first name," I say. She nods and types it before hitting search. Sure enough, it only pulled up two Zexion's and one was over 50 so....

I pull out my phone typing the number in. "Thanks," I say with a smile and walkout out typing a text.

'ey Zex, It's Demyx. I can call you Zex right? Anyways, my dad's staying over at my place indefinitely so.....it has nothing to do with you and I have no clue why I'm telling you, but I am. I make a face at my ramblings before hitting send. I wander back to my room collapsing on my bed and staring at the ceiling, phone on my stomach. So far, today's been.....well good considering how thing's could've played out.

My phone vibrates and my abs clench reflexively. I pick my phone up and slide it open. Yes you can call me Zex. Indefinitely? Isn't there some limit to it?

I sigh and start typing. Until he gets a job and a place to stay. I set my phone down on my chest this time. Not even a minute later Zexion tests back. I'm sorry. Yeah. So was i.

**A/N:** ugh, crappy ending. And I lied to you guys. I'm sorry. I said I'd update for Christmas, but my New Years and Vday update were overflows of the fics I was going to write for Christmas. I just put too much of a load on myself. I need to set some fics/fandoms on a hiatus. But not Zemyx or AkuRoku, that's for sure. Newyas, SoRiku fans, check out my new songfic "Don't Fear The Reaper" please and thank you!

Anyways. Sorry for the wait. I'll try not to lie to you guys 'bout update anymore.

Your Author

~Evelynn


	10. Chapter 9

**Word count: **1,048

**Chapter 9**

So, all things considered, the rest of the weekend was good. Predictably my dad tried to talk to me. I've started calling him by his first name of Hiroto. He kinda flinched the first time. Did he _really_ expect me to accept him back? Anyways, so I stayed in my room most of the time, and I figured I was going to be doing that for a while.

Sundays were always long, dragging, and boring. And they were even more so when you've all but locked yourself in your room. I played my guitar a lot, though, especially "Far Away" even though I knew it was way past too late, I couldn't help but think about the what if's Zexion presented. And the song fit better now than it did before.

And then Monday rolled around. I was always an early riser so I never really had an alarm. So I wasn't like all those teenage stereotypes, throwing the alarm clock across the room, groaning, rolling over, and falling back asleep. I just kinda, woke up, stretched, and went along with getting ready for school. Throw my books and stuff in my bag, change, wander to the bathroom and brush my teeth, go into the study, play on the internet for a bit, then leave for school. But today was different. Because Hiroto was here. And he had always been a light sleeper.

The bathroom and living room were just down the hall from each other, so when he heard the water running when I was brushing my teeth, he woke up. And sauntered into the bathroom glaring. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Got a problem?" I asked, or, well, tried too. My toothbrush was still in my mouth so it was more of 'gaw a pawbem', but whatever he got the point.

"I was trying to sleep," He growls. Bastard.

I take my tooth brush out of my mouth and spit the tooth paste out in the sink. "yeah, well I have school." I say making eye contact with him through the mirror as I rinsed the toothpaste out of the brush.

"You don't have to be so loud."

"I don't know if you've noticed, _Hiroto_," I bite out his name. "But you could always go back to sleep. Cause, you know, the house is all yours while I'm at school since no one's home." I rinse out the left over toothpaste in my mouth with a quick swish of water before spitting it out and turning off the sink. I turn to face him, challenging look in my eyes.

"I'm not gonna be able to _go_ back asleep, Demyx," He retorts.

"Tough luck for you then." I say with a fake cheeriness and brush past him and leave the bathroom, taking my backpack and swinging it onto my shoulder, stomping on my shoes at the door. He followed me.

"I am your father; I demand to be treated with respect."

"Father my ass!" I yell, enraged spinning on my heel to face him. "I don't call anyone who just _walks out_ without so much as a _word_ a father, you mother fucking son of a bitch." And I turn again and leave the house. I'll let him sit on that for a while. Only, though, I left _far _too early to go to school. It wouldn't even be _open_ this early. So I was happy my keys happened to be in my bag as I walk over to my car that I rarely used (except for last Friday and Saturday) to drive around. God knew I wasn't going to go straight home until he left anyway. Maybe I could have study sessions with Zexion at the library. Or hang out with Axel.

I wasn't paying attention while I was driving, which was dangerous, I knew, so I was slightly startled to see I had stopped in front of Zexion's house when my hand reflexively parked the car. I looked at the house for a bit. It was pretty normal looking, brick, flowers lining the house. Either Zexion mowed the lawn or they paid people to do it because the lawn was perfectly cut and I could not see either of his grandparents doing it.

It was kinda odd though, I was sitting there in my car just kinda staring at the house and a few minutes later Zexion was walking out of his house. He walked to school, I knew this (well only since Friday anyway) because he lived too close to the school for a bus-but just barely-and didn't have his own car. So he kinda blinked seeing me sitting there. I give him a sympathetic and embarrassed smile and he walks over opening the passenger door.

"Why're you here?" he asks sliding in and closing the door. I shift back into drive as he buckles up.

"My father was being an ass, so I left, it was too early to go to school so I drove around absent mindedly for a while and ended up here." I explain.

"That makes sense," He muses "But now we'll _both_ be at school too early."

"Then we can wait for the school to open together. And then hang out in the library like you're probably going to do anyway," I point out and he shrugs.

"True."

The drive to the school was only, like, five minutes tops from Zexion's house. Three from mine. So we just sat in the student parking lot for the ten minutes until the school opened. And it was silent. It was one of those really heavy silences that were somehow slightly comfortable.

"What did your dad do?" the question startled me. It had been silent for so long that if it was anyone but Zexion I wouldda forgot they were there. I also almost didn't know what he was talking about.

"Got mad at me for waking him while I brushed my teeth even though he _knows_ he's a light sleeper," I grumble glaring at nothing outside the windshield.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, you couldn't have prevented it," I point out, turning to look at him with a contemplating look.

"That doesn't mean I can't still feel sorry for not being able to," Zexion replies.

"…..point."

**A/N:** yeah, the convo in front of the school in the car was written while sleep deprived. I just started writing it cause I realized it had been forever since an update and I didn't want to write my FMA one and writing my Naruto ones never cross my mind, though I should be working on my Riku/Roxas plot bunnies and I'm being attacked by FF XII plot bunnies too so, yeah. If you want a fic idea and like any of the afore mentioned fandoms, ask. Please. It'll lighten my load and maybe it'll lemme get to you guys quicker, what'dya say? XD, ok, no seriously. Anyways, review. I may die to-er later today, but trust me, I'll be coming back to life. And this'll prob be the first fic I update anyways, sooooo~, yeah. Review. Love.

Your Author

~Evelynn


	11. Chapter 10

**Word count: **1,150

**Perfection**

After the school was open for a bit, we didn't want to seem _too_ eager, we wandered inside and to the library. It was quiet, as they always are, but I blame this on the sheer _emptiness_ of the room. I mostly just followed Zexion around through the shelves at first, and when he sat down with a book, I pulled out my music binder and started writing songs for my guitar. Most of the songs I wrote sucked. Honestly, so I never showed them to anybody and I rarely wrote my own songs anyway.

And, in that routine (of following Zexion around and writing, or attempting to write, songs) time flew. And I mean _flew._ The doors opened a full hour before the bell to dismiss you to your classes rang and it only felt like a few minutes. Daaaaa~mn. Axel and them were going to kill me. Tie me up, burn me alive, and laugh hysterically while doing so, never once considering the consequences. Like the fact that Roxas would _never_ visit Axel in jail, despite leading him on during school. Marluxia may visit Larxene though. What am I talking about? Marluxia would be with them. Accomplice and all.

But that was aside the point. Once I explained, everything would be fine. I was sure. Okay, no I wasn't but I'd pretend I was.

Zexion and I parted ways outside the library and I ducked through the crowds to avoid my friends before lunch.

**.~.~.~.**

In the end, I was successful in avoiding them before lunch. I felt proud for three second until I was so nervous I was nauseous. When I said they'd kill me, I wasn't kidding. Axel had his lighter out. And no, dammit, I wasn't being paranoid thank you very much. It helped that Zexion was already at the table, though he was only reading, per usual.

"H-hey guys," I greet sitting next to the slate-haired teen and pulling out my packed lunch from my bag, pretending to be calm.

"where were you this morning?" Larxene demands and I gulp. Here goes nothing. Well, nothing but my life. Which really is nothing.

"That's a funny story, actually. I kinda…..stormed out of my house this morning, drove around mindlessly, stopped in front of Zexion's place without realizing it, picked him up, came to school _way_ early, like nose bleed early, hung out with him in the library and time flew, so before I knew it, it was time to head to class." I answer honestly. He eyes narrow.

"It's true," Zexion says monotonously, turning the page in his book. Damn, I loved him right now. Well, I loved him any other moment of the day too, but still.

Larxene sighs and Axel pockets his lighter. "I guess we can't kill him today, his alibi checks out," Axel resigns.

"Psh, we could kill him for no reason if we wanted to," Larxene points out.

"If you wanted to being the operative words," I interject with an innocent smile. "I'm too lovable to want to kill without reason."

"Maybe that _is_ a reason to kill you," Marluxia points out.

I pout. "you guys all suck balls."

"That's technically true," Axel says with a chuckle.

"Gods damn it!" I protest slamming my hands on the table hard, still pouting, and start shoving food in my mouth angrily. They laugh at me. Even Zexion was chuckling.

"You guys are the worst friends ever." I mutter.

"But we're your only friends. And besides, You love me," Zexion says, finally putting down his book. I force down a blush.

"Prove it," I say defiantly.

He simply smirks before pulling me closer to him with an arm that I could swear wasn't around my waist a second ago, and kisses me. It startles me, but I kiss him back just as passionately. If I was just slightly more aware, I'd know that everyone that could see us was staring. Axel was making pretend gagging sounds, Larxene was giving us a knowing look, and Marluxia was smirking. But I wasn't aware. At all. So I knew none of that.

Until the teacher came over and pried us away from each other. And then dragged our asses to the principal's office. Not something I wanted to do on the first day my dad was staying with us. Not that I wanted to do it _at all_.

So we sat in front of the principal as he stared us down, not saying a word. I'm surprised I managed not to squirm.

"You both know PDA is against the rules." He states simply.

"Uh, eh heh, I forgot what PDA stands for…" I hate blonde moments. They always happen at _the worst_ times.

The principle gives me an are-you-fucking-kidding-me looks and I smile innocently. "Public displays of affection. You can only go so far as hand holding during school hours." He says monotonously.

"Oh…oh yeah…." I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment. Zexion shakes his head at me.

"That being said, you both know PDA is against the rules and have known since you came to this school. And it's been against the rules in every school nationwide since _I_ was a kid."

"Yes sir," I say and Zexion gives a curt nod.

"This time, I'm only going to give a call home, since neither of you two have a record. But if this happens again, the punishment _will_ be more severe."

"Yes sir," We manage to say in unison. I bite back a smile at that.

"I'll dial the number, you have to explain why you're interrupting their day. Demyx, you first."

I barely mange not to make a face as I follow him to the corner of the room the phone was and sit down in the chair. He dials the number and hands the phone to me.

"Hello?" I hear my mother's voice answer on the second ring.

"Um, yeah, Hi mom," I say nervously, chewing on my lip.

"Demyx? Why're you calling me? Did something happen?"

"No, well, not really. Well, actually yes, but not in the way you're thinking."

"go on…"

I take a deep breath. "I'm in the principle's office."

"What did you do?" He voice was hard.

I give a nervous chuckle. "Um, Well, Zexion and I were caught making out at our lunch table."

I can almost hear her face a fall. "Is _that _all?" She asks incredulously.

"Well, yeah."

"Can I speak to the principal?" She asks.

"Sure," I remove the phone from my ear and look at the person in question. "She wants to talk to you," I say offering the phone. He purses his lips and takes the phone from me. I make my way over to the seat next to Zexion and settle in, knowing my mom was going to have a bitchfest at him. I really did love her at times.

**A/N: **XD, my ma would do the same thing his ma is doing ^^ sorry for the long ass wait. I got sidetracked by my FMA fics and then wrote a few KH plot bunnies and then Vi and I started yet another account where we're posting _all_ these crack fics. If you're curious, tell me, and I'll give you the Pen name.

Neways,

Your Author,

~Evelynn


End file.
